Have you been living under a rock?
by ZeraSnape264
Summary: Thats my title for now... 2nd Fanfic published but first tried Bella is an orphan after Charlie died and is taken into foster care. The day after her 17th birthday she gets adopted by none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. A/HU/OOC Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Bella is an orphan after Charlie died and is taken into foster care. The day after her 17th birthday she gets adopted by none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. A/HU/OOC Canon Pairings.

**A/N: I have made Bella's birthday in December to fit in with it better. Sorry if you want me to stick to the Twilight birthdays.**

**Preface**

"_Bella, how many times have I told you to not run in the house?" I stopped and turned to the stern voice of my father. He stood with his arms across his chest and an angry look on his face.  
"I'm sorry; I was trying to get away from Jake. He has a water balloon and wants to throw it at me, so I was going to sneak around the house and squirt him with the hose. I won't run anymore." With that said I ran out the front door and jumped down the stairs from the porch, ending in a dive and roll. I heard Jacob calling me, using bribes to get me wet._

"_Bella, if you come out now, I'll give you $50 and I'll buy you a ticket to the movies. Come on, Bella." I snuck over to the hose and grasped it in my hand before turning the tap. I made sure the nozzle had the safety off and stepped out from the side of the house._

"_Jacob, prepare to die." I laughed at his reaction and pulled the trigger on the nozzle and water came spraying out, hitting him square in the chest. He did a dramatic falling over backward and stuck his tongue out to the side, like they do in the cartoons when the characters are dead. I cautiously made my way over to him and nudged him with my shoe._

"_Jake, you can get up now. I won't squirt you again." A smile appeared on his face as he sat up, laughing and shaking his long black hair out of his face._

"_It's pay back time, Swan." And before I could even register what he had said, a blue water balloon was flying toward my chest. I felt the hose being pulled from my hands and water-sized bullets were being shot at every part of my body Jacob saw fit to soak. I closed my eyes and held my hand up in front of my face as he started to spray my face._

"_JACOB!!!" I screamed, "STOP!!! PLEASE?!" The water stopped and Jake's laughter rang through the air. When I opened my eyes, Jacob was walking toward the porch where the towels were, a smile etched on his face. I ambled along after him and he threw the towel to me which I caught with one hand. I rubbed my arms and legs before my face. If I had waited, I would have seen Jake's face before his voice rang out._

"_CHARLIE!!!" I stood there with the towel pressed to my face, to shocked to move. Time moved in slow motion and when I removed the towel, Jacob was running up the steps into the house. I saw his face and that triggered something in me and I knew something was wrong. __**Charlie Charlie Charlie**__ I kept chanting in my head. When I saw Jake on the floor next to Charlie's body, I flipped out. I shouted things at Jake to do._

"_Call 911, NOW!!!" Tears were rolling down my face as I did CPR. __**Come on, Charlie. You can't leave me. Not now, not this way. **__I couldn't see, feel or hear anything except for Charlie. I jumped when strong hands pulled me away from his body so the paramedics could work on him. I struggled against the arms until they turned me around and crushed me to their chest. I cried. Charlie couldn't leave me. After my mom died, Charlie was the only family I had. The paramedics put Charlie on a gurney and moved him out to the ambulance. One of the paramedics came over and started talking to Jacob. I heard him leave and I felt myself being pulled toward Jake's car. We made it to the hospital just after the ambulance and rushed through the doors. I ran to the front desk and the receptionist looked at me curiously. Jake spoke up before I could say anything._

"_Charlie Swan was brought in a couple of minutes ago; Marcus told us he would be in a room when we got here." Jake looked so calm, how could he be calm at a time like this I asked myself. The receptionist gave me the room number and I ran through the doors, Jake hot on my heels. I found the room and I stopped as the door opened and I caught a glimpse of Charlie. He looked so weak and old, which was actually saying something because he was only 36 years old. I felt Jake behind me; I could almost feel the sympathy in his hand on my shoulder. I went into the room and sat down in the cold, hard, plastic chair next to his bed. I took a hold of his hand and kissed, hoping he wasn't too out of it not to register feeling. I lay my head on the bed and cried silently into his arm. _

_I don't know when I fell asleep but I was suddenly awoken by a loud beeping sound. I sat up slowly and saw doctors running into the room. I couldn't register what was going on until I was violently pulled away by Jake and the doctors had the __defibrillator__ charged. I started shouting at Jake to let me go but he held onto me tightly. When I saw the line stay flat my mind couldn't register it. I didn't choose to believe he was dead until…_

"_Time of death, 1918." My heart ripped into a million pieces and I dropped to the floor, gasping for air in between my sobs._

"_Daddy… Please don't leave me please." I cried into my knees._

"_Come on, Bella. We should go. Charlie's gone; there is nothing they can do." Jake was pulling me away from my dad, my best friend and the only family I had._

"_NO!!!!" I shouted and pushed him violently, running through the door. I heard him calling after me but I couldn't turn back, not after what happened. I ran out of the hospital, leaping over a bench (surprised I could do that in my emotional state) and ran across the road. I heard tires screech and a horn honking but I kept running. I didn't know where I was running to; all I knew was that I had to get away from the vicinity of the hospital. When I got to the park I stopped. No one was here so I sat on one of the swings and just started to swing. I went higher and higher until I thought I was going to swing the full way around. I unwound my arms and when it reached its peak I jumped. I flew through the air, feeling free, like I didn't have a care in the world. But when I started falling, everything came crashing down. When I landed on the grass, I stayed there. Not wanting to get up, or move. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. I closed my eyes and played my favorite memories of Charlie and me. My 13__th__ birthday when he took me out fishing and I fell out of the boat, I went home smelling like fish that day, my 16__th__ birthday when he got me the complete set of Jane Austin Classics. _

"_There you are, Bella. I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, Bells. Let's get you home." I shook my head._

"_Bella, you're coming to live with me and Billy, okay? We won't make you go back there. Come on, you're tired and you need to sleep." I let him carry me because I couldn't walk and I drifted in his arms._

_I was vaguely aware of an ache in my knees when I woke up two days later, but that wasn't what had woken me. I heard someone thumping on the front door, someone trumping down the stairs past my room and Jake greeting someone. I sat up and unraveled myself from the duvets and walked to the door. I opened it and slipped through it quietly and made my way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When I passed the living room, Jake was sitting on the edge of the sofa and a man sat across from him. I didn't want to disturb them, so as quietly as I could; I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured some water from the fridge. I walked past the living room, hoping to get back to my room, but I stopped when I heard Jake talking in a hushed voice, anger soaked his tone and it made me cringe._

"_I am 20 years old and I can legally look after her. My dad is also here and we're family, even if we aren't blood relatives. So, I'm sorry, but Bella is not going anywhere with you." _

"_I'm sorry to have to tell you, Mr. Black but since you are not a legal guardian or blood relative, Bella has to go into foster care until she is either adopted or turns 18." I dropped my glass and all I could feel was fridge-cold water pooling around my feet. I bent down to pick up the glass but stopped when I saw black shoes. Jake doesn't wear shoes around the house, I thought. I looked up and fell backwards onto my backside._

"_Bella, this is Sam Uley, would you please come into the living room?" I stood up and stepped over the glass carefully and into the living room. Jake sat down and I sat so close to him I was practically on his lap._

"_As Mr. Black has said, my name is Sam Uley and I work for Social Services. We understand that you have no blood relatives or legal guardian, and since you are 16 we are obligated to put you into foster care until you reach the legal age of 18 or until you are adopted." I nodded to show I understood and stood up. Jake and Sam looked at me strangely. _

"_How long have I got? Can I at least say good bye?" Sam looked stunned and Jake looked a mixture of hurt, rage and sadness. Sam nodded and I walked down the hall to my room. As soon as I closed my door, there was a knock. I opened it and Jake stood there. I pulled him into the room and slammed my door._

"_Jake?" He wouldn't look at me, just glared at his feet. "Jake, look at me, please? I can't leave with you angry at me." He still wouldn't look at me so I started putting my shoes on and brushing my hair. Jake sat on the bed and I moved around him, not looking at him either. When I was about to exit my door, Jacob let out a sob and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug._

"_I love you, Jake. I'll miss you so much." I kissed his cheek and ran my hand along his jaw. I walked through the small house I came to call home over the last 2 days, and saw Sam standing by an expensive looking car. Jake followed me through the house and stood on the steps as I made the torturous steps to Sam Uley's vehicle. _

"_I'll miss you, Bells. Call me when you can." Sam opened my door and I slipped inside, noticing the comfy leather seats. The driver's door opened and closed but I was staring out the window at Jake to acknowledge him. Jake gave one last wave and we sped off._

"_How much do they pay you to take minors away from relatives?" I spat at him in a tone I surprised at. _

"_Put it this way, it paid for this car. This car is worth more than how much your father made in 2 years." If he hadn't have been driving I would have slapped him._

"_So they pay you more than $1 million? And you blow it on a Lamborghini Revention?"_

"_You know this car?" He turned to look at me quickly before turning back to the road._

"_Who doesn't? This is Jake's dream car, but this car sucks. All it's good for is looks and going fast."_

"OI, YOU? WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU SLUT!!"

**A/N~ Cyber teddie to anyone who can spot the Twilight references. Thank you for reading. Please rate and review... Love it? Hate it? Don't mind it? Thanks**

**Love Jeseliaxox  
**


	2. I Will Always Love You

**Chapter 1- I Will Always Love You**

I felt the mattress under me being kicked and the sheet being thrown off of me. I cringe at the sudden light above my face and groan.

"Yes, Victoria. I'm getting up now." I rolled over and hit the floor. I got up on my knees and felt Victoria kick me full force in the stomach. I coughed and strained for breath.

"Good, because you're on toilet duty and Heidi wants you downstairs, now." I stood up and pulled on my sweat pants and shirt, wincing as the muscles in my stomach screamed in pain. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a piece of bread and a gulp of water from the tap. I walked from the kitchen, narrowly dodging a ball Quil Ateara threw to Embry Call and into the living room. Heidi stood holding a bucket and sponge in her hands.

"Ah, there you are, Bella. Today we have someone coming in to adopt someone. You are one of the candidates because they are looking for a female of 17 years."

"But I'm not 17." I told her confused, but the look on her face told me otherwise. I counted back the days from when I first came here and gasped. Yesterday was my 17th birthday and I didn't even know it. It was my 1st birthday without both of my parents and my 10th birthday without my mom. She handed me the bucket and sponge and I went to the bathroom. I did the routine stuff, scrubbing the taps, basin, toilet and shower, and then scrubbed the floor. By the time I was finished, the bathroom sparkled like diamonds. Well, not really, but it was sparkling clean. I washed my hands and left the bathroom and put the bucket outside on the back step. When I looked up, I saw a car driving down the road, turning into the driveway. I ran inside and called Heidi to tell her the person/persons had arrived.

"Go do something with your hair, Bella. Trust me; you want to get adopted by this family." She walked to the front door and pulled it open just as the car stopped. I ran up to the "bedroom" and tried to find a hair tie. I found one on the corner of my pillow and started pulling it up into a ponytail. When I went back downstairs, 2 other girls were standing in the living room. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were the two dumbest bimbos ever. They thought they were hot and sexy but they both came off as wannabe Rosalie Hale's. They snickered when I entered the room and started whispering to each other. I started to wonder why Heidi said I wanted to get adopted by this family and had a look of confusion on my face when Heidi came into the room.

"Okay girls, you will be interviewed one at a time in my office by the adopter and his wife and children." Lauren spoke up in her nasal voice that sounded like nails down a blackboard.

"If they already have children, why do they want another one?" I didn't say anything but laughed mentally. Heidi opened her mouth to speak when Jessica cut her off.

"Yeah, like I don't a kid but I mean like… you know?" Lauren nodded in agreement. What was she agreeing to?

"Lauren, you're up first and you can ask them yourself, for I don't know the answer to that question. Jessica you will go second and I had no idea what you were saying. Bella you will go in last, okay?" I nodded, I rarely spoke nowadays. There was no point when there was no one worth talking to. Lauren walked into Heidi's office and I sat on the couch as Jessica started to play with her hair. I was staring at a picture of a girl on the steps of this house. It seemed like she was crying, but laughing at the same time. I knew this girl was Heidi because this house belonged to her grandparents and gave it to her parents before they passed. They fixed it up and turned it into one of the nicest but least known foster homes in Arizona. I felt someone tug on my sleeve and looked up to see Angela Webber. She was crying and was holding a Barbie body in one hand and her head in the other.  
"Bella, can you fix my Barbie? Tyler broke it and I know you can fix her." I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her before taking the Barbie pieces and pushed them back together. I kissed Barbie and Angela's forehead and told them to go have fun and if Tyler did it again to get Heidi. I tickled her chin and she ran off giggling. The office door opened and Lauren walked out and told Jessica she could go in now. When the door closed I went back to staring at the picture, but was interrupted by the sound of glass smashing and a scream. I ran into the kitchen to see Zafrina crying so hard and blood on her hand. I walked over to her quickly and picked her up and washed the blood off of her hand. There was a small cut, about the size of a small fingernail. I wiped the hand dry and told her to clench her fist around the cloth I gave her.

"I know it will hurt Zafrina, but it will help the blood stop. Now what kind of sticky plaster do you want? Barbie, Dora the Explorer or Bratz?" She picked Barbie and held her hand out so I could put the plaster on her cut. When it was on, I kissed her hand and wiped away her tears. I pulled a lollipop out of the cupboard and gave it to her. She sucked on it happily and ran off to play with Angela. I sighed and started to clean up the glass, glad that it didn't shatter into a million pieces and have one of the kids step on it, and wrapped it up in newspaper and placed it in the bin. I walked back into the lounge as Jessica walked out of the office and motioned me to go in. I took a deep breath and walked through the door. I closed it behind me before turning to look at the people in the room. A woman sat next to a man and a boy and girl stood to the side. The man had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the woman had caramel colored hair, a heart shaped face and brown eyes.

"Isabella?" The man asked looking me over.

"Yes, but please call me Bella." He motioned me to sit in the chair across from him, and started writing.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen; this is my wife Esme, my daughter, Alice and my son, Emmett. We would like to ask you a few questions, if that's ok?" I nodded and started playing with a loose thread on my shirt.

"How old are you and how long have you been here?" Wow, straightforward. I cleared my throat and shifted in my chair.

"Um… I'm16, no, wait, 17. I turned 17 yesterday and didn't even know it." I laughed at my forgetfulness." And I have been here for 4 months."

"I see. And, sorry if I offend you, what circumstance brought you here?"

"My dad died leaving me with no living relatives or guardians. My mom died of breast cancer when I was 7." He wrote something down and motioned to his daughter. She stepped forward and engulfed me in a hug; I was surprised by her small frame. She can't have been taller than 5ft.

"My name is Alice, as my dad said, and I was wondering how you feel about shopping?" That question stunned me and it took me a second the think through my answer.

"I don't mind shopping, but I can't do it every weekend, if you know what I mean. Well, not huge shopping sprees but if it was a couple of things like make up and stuff I'd do it." Alice's eyes widened and she grinned at me. She nodded at her dad and went back to stand next to Emmett, who stepped forward also. He grasped my small hand in one of his huge ones. He looked intimidating but when I looked at his face he looked like a giant teddy bear.

"My name's Emmett, but you can call me Em, and I was wondering what your favorite sports and hobbies are?"

"My favorite sports are Baseball and Football, and my hobbies include reading, cooking and working on cars." His jaw dropped and he nodded frantically at his father who chuckled and wrote it down. Carlisle gave me a smile and stood up, holding out his hand. I grasped it firmly and stood up also.

"My family and I need to have a discussion, so would you mind waiting in the living room?" I shook my head and smiled.

"It was nice meeting you all. Oh, and Emmett? I also love wrestling and playing video games, but I haven't played them in a while." He looked like he would faint at how excited he was. I opened the door and walked into the living room, where Jessica and Lauren were munching on potato chips and watching Model Central, taking in pointers. I laughed out loud and they turned to glare at me so I composed myself and sat in the lazy boy, staring out the window at the desert surrounding the house. Heidi walked into the living room with the Cullen's just 5 minutes later. Jessica and Lauren stopped scoffing the chips and muted the TV, while I sat watching Heidi who had a knowing smile on her face. Carlisle cleared his throat and we turned our attention to him. Alice was bouncing on her toes and Emmett was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Lauren, Jessica and Bella. You are three fantastic girls but one of you stood out more than the others. Bella, would you like to be adopted? Alice and Emmett won't take no for an answer and Esme and I would love to have you. So, what do you say?" I sat there stunned, unable to string words together, so I just nodded my head slowly. There was a scream of joy and Alice came rushing for me.

"We're gonna be sisters. We're gonna be best friends, I just know it. Ooh and just wait till you meet Jazzy." Esme came and gave me a hug also and welcomed me to the family. Emmet picked me up in a bear hug and sat me back on my feet. Carlisle had gone to do paperwork so it just leave me, Esme, Alice and Emmett in the living room. Lauren and Jessica had run off when I said yes, probably ruining my things but that was ok seeing as I didn't have many. Alice dragged me up to the bedroom so I could pack my things. I grabbed my bag and started putting my books, and my clothes, well the other set of clothes I had, and the pictures of Charlie, Renee, Jake and Billy. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my hair brush and toothbrush and threw them into my bag. I zipped up my bag and Alice stared at me like I was crazy.  
"That's it? That's all you have? We have got some major shopping to do, but we can do that later." I sighed and looked around the room once more and shouldered my bag and left, Alice following behind me silently. Heidi was talking to Carlisle and Esme when we stepped into the living room and Emmett was staring at the picture of Heidi. Carlisle glanced at me and shook Heidi's hand before turning to me.

"Bella, have you got everything? We're leaving now, so I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye." With that Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett left the living room leaving just me and Heidi. She pulled me into a hug and I felt tears hit my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Bella, I wish you luck in your new life. Make sure to keep us updated." She pulled away and sniffed. I felt my eyes well up with tears and Heidi laughed.

"Look at us, going all girly. Bye Bella." I nodded and walked to the front door. Carlisle stood next to the back door with it open, waiting for me patiently. I gave Heidi one last hug.

"Say goodbye to the kids from me. And tell them I love them. Bye Heidi, thanks for a great 4 months." I walked down the steps and slipped into the car next to Alice before Carlisle shut the door. Heidi waved from the step as the car sped down the driveway and my heart lurched at the sense of déjà vu. I lay my head back against the headrest and let myself fall into a state of unconsciousness.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, nudging me and a voice calling me softly.

"Bella, I'm sorry to have to wake you but our plane is going to leave soon and we have to be…" The voice stopped when I flung my head forward and connected with another.

"Ow. I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have had my head to close." Alice's face came into vision and she was rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Alice. Did you say we're going on a plane? Where do you guys live?" I was pulled out of the car and onto the plane before I could blink, well not that fast but you know what I mean.

"We live in a small town called Forks in Washington State. Dad is the head doctor at the hospital and Mom has a private interior decorating service." I nodded at the new information and finally took in my surroundings. We were in First Class, Alice was sitting on my left, and I had the window seat. Emmett was sitting behind me and was listening to his i-pod. He met my eye and grinned at me; dimples set deeply in his cheeks. Carlisle and Esme sat in front of Alice and me and were cuddled up together. Carlisle turned around and said something which I didn't hear.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, what was that?" He gave me a small smile and repeated himself.

"I said, feel free to sleep. The flight is 4 hours long and you look exhausted." I nodded and tried to relax but something was missing. I looked over at Alice who was just turning her phone off with a sad expression. I looked at Emmett who was nodding his head along with his music. I plunged my hand into the pocket on my sweat pants and groaned in frustration when it wasn't there.

"What are you looking for, Bella?" Alice asked in her soprano like voice.

"A photo, I take it everywhere with me. I need it." Alice opened her purse and pulled something out.

"Is this it?" I looked at it and sighed in relief. "Who's in the photo?"

"The two at the back are my parents, the man in the wheelchair is Billy and the boy with his arm draped on my shoulder is Jake; my best friend. This was taken on my 7th birthday, just before my Mom died." I heard Alice sniff and felt her hand on my shoulder before I turned to look out the window.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. This is flight 1901 to Seattle, Washington. The forecast for today is clear skies and smooth flying. So sit back and relax, we'll be in Washington in four small hours." Alice pulled her i-pod out and put the bud in her ears before settling back into her seat and choosing a song that had her nodding her head. I closed my eyes and started humming a song my mom always used to sing when I was young. When I said the words in my head, I could always hear her voice overpowering mine.

_**And I will always love you, I will always love you. **_

_**Hey Belly, don't look so sad, coz we'll always be there, me and dad. So smile baby, wide and, oh baby, sing with your heart and your whole soul. And I will always love you, I will always love you. If I go and leave you alone, just remember the good times we had. And I'll watch you close though I'll be far, but above all this I'll stay in your heart. And I will always love you, I will always love you.**_

Applauds fill the coach and I opened my eyes and looked around. The passengers had tears in their eyes and were looking at Carlisle and Esme proudly as if to say 'you have one hell of a girl there.' I mumbled thanks and looked at Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Emmett had gone to the bathroom so I didn't know if he heard me. I asked Alice and they all laughed.

"Emmett was almost bawling like a baby, he went to the bathroom to stop crying. It's quite funny actually; everyone who meets him thinks he doesn't have an emotional bone in his body, except for anger and happiness, but he's not a robot." I chucked and suddenly felt very tired. I felt myself leaning toward Alice but before I could stop myself I had already fallen into slumber.

"_Bella, Mommy will be fine. Just go with Jake and Billy, Mommy will call you as soon as she is awake." I looked up into the brown eyes of my mother; tears falling down her cheeks at the tears falling down mine. I reached for her hand but the doctors had wheeled her off before I got the chance._

"_I love you, Belly. Be a good girl and give your Daddy a kiss from me." My mom was wheeled around the corner and I dropped to my knees. People passed me as I sat in the middle of that sickeningly white hospital hallway, not giving me a second glance when they saw the look on my face. I sat there for what felt like years when the doctor finally came down that hall._

"_Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Dr. Gerandy spoke in a robot like voice; his eyes conveying more emotion than I ever would have thought possible for one human to have. Charlie and Dr. Gerandy walked for a bit before they stopped. Dr. Gerandy placed a hand on Charlie's elbow as he said something. Whatever he said had Charlie stiffen; composing a mask of pain and sadness. Charlie walked back toward me and shook his head just slightly and I heard Jake and Billy inhale sharply and Billy say,_

"_I'm sorry Charlie, if there's anything we can do to help, just give us a call." I sat confused at the confrontation in front of me. What were they talking about? Where's Renee? I felt an arm around my shoulder and jumped; the arm brought me out of my reverie._

"_Daddy, where's Mommy?" They all gave me a pained expression and Jake's arm tightened around me. Why is Charlie crying? Why did they give me that look? Why isn't Renee here? All of these 'why' questions and more flowed in and out of my head; when suddenly it hit me._

"Mommy!!"

"Bella, Bella, shh. Calm down, Sweetie, it's ok. Em, I need some help here." I was shaking with sobs as I clung to someone's shirt. My fingers were pried loose and I was lifted into someone's arms; must be Emmett's.

"Alice, can you get the door?" I heard a lock click and footsteps running into something. Are we at their house already? I asked myself.

"Put her on the couch, Emmett." I heard Carlisle say, "Alice, love, can you go get me a bottle of water and some sleeping pills please? They are in my office desk, top drawer, blue bottle." I still hadn't opened my eyes because I had tucked myself into Emmett's shoulder. I felt myself being lowered and then hit the couch.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. I need you to open your eyes, please."

"Here you go, Dad." I heard Alice whisper.

"Aah, thank you Alice. Bella, please open your eyes." It took me a while to get them to cooperate but my eyes fluttered open and I was met with blue ones.

"Carlisle?" I asked my throat thick and sore. "Are we at your house? Where am I?" I looked around and I found I was in a white room trimmed in red. Everything matched the paint; the flowers in the vases, the couches, the rugs, even the TV matched.

"Yes, Bella. We are home now. Are you still tired? You were out for quite a while, 6 hours." I shook my head, rubbed my eyes and yawned. Carlisle chuckled and motioned for me to lie back onto the couch.

"Bella, I am going to ask you to take some sleeping pills because you still look exhausted and because it seemed you were having a bad dream. You can sleep on the couch if you would like or I can ask Emmett to take you into Alice's room and set you up with her." I stared at him.

"Um, I would like to stay here please. I don't think I could live with myself if I kept Alice from her own room." I yawned again and Carlisle handed me the water and the two little blue pills. I shoved them into mouth and took a huge gulp of water, suddenly feeling thirsty, and swallowed them with a shiver.

"Thanks Carlisle, I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important." I glanced behind his shoulder at Esme, who was loitering by the door. I ushered her in when I saw her shirt. I must have been hanging onto her, I thought. She smiled at me before sitting down next to Carlisle. I felt my eyelids begin to droop and manage to lie down before the pills took effect and I was washed into slumber once again.


End file.
